


Hello Stranger

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, One Night Stands
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Lasing si Kyungsoo and hops in a car mistaking it as a passenger cab.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> :)

On a Friday night, pipiliin ni Kyungsoo ang maiwan sa apartment nila ng katrabahong si Baekhyun at mag-bake ng mga cookies or cake o hindi kaya ay magmovie marathon with her boyfriend through a videocall. 

But Kyungsoo happened to discover na may side chick ang nobyo at siya ay matagal ng niloloko. Needless to say, nakipagbreak si Kyungsoo kaya ngayon ang dalaga ay nasa isang bar kasama ang mga kaibigan sa trabaho.

Lasing na si Kyungsoo kaya napagpasyahan niyang maghilamos sa cr. She needs to sober up lalo pa at mahaba pa ang gabi ay ang mga kasama ay walang balak umuwi any time soon.

Ayaw niyang maging pabigat kapag nalasing kaya she rejected the offered shots at nag banyo.

Naghilamos si Kyungsoo, bare without make up, she thinks she's pretty pero bakit? Bakit nagloko si Junmyeon at tila hindi nakuntento sa kanya.

Marahil tama si Baekhyun, dry ang sex life nila kaya naghanap ng iba. Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, nagpolbo, pinintahan ng pulang lipstick ang namumutlang labi at inayos ang curl ng mahabang buhok.

The dizziness had lessen when she left the bathroom. Ngunit as soon as the neon flickering lights of the dance floor kasama ang nakakabinging lakas ng musika at tugtugin, nanumbalik ang pagkahilo niya.

Kyungsoo took her purse, whispered against Baekhyun's ear na uuwi na siya and left.

She hops into the first car she sees and told her address. But chuckled painfully ng maalalang lumayas na pala ito sa shared apartment nila ni Junmyeon.

"Kuya, sorry, maling address yung ibinigay ko at-"

"Sorry miss, but this car is unavailable." English speaking ang driver kahit halatang koreano but Kyungsoo just wished na makauwi at itulog ang kalasingan.

"-sa Gangnam tayo."

"Miss, this car-"

"Ano? Ang sumakay sa kotse mo bawal din? Lahat nalang ayaw akong tanggapin? Tangina, magbabayad naman ako!" She blabbers angrily, namumula at tila nilagyan ng make up ang mga pisngi, nangangamatis na ito. "Ipagtatabuyan mo ako kagaya ng ginawa ng ex ko? Siya tong nagloko eh, ang kapal ng mukha!" Patuloy ni Kyungsoo, kung kanina ang hindi pagpapasakay sa kanya sa kotse ang issue ngayon ay naging personal na. "G-gangnam." Biglang nanghina si Kyungsoo, kinakain ng antok at ng kalasingan kaya maya-maya pa ay tuluyan na itong natumba at nakatulog.

  
〰️

Tatlong oras pa lamang ng makalapag ang eroplanong inilipad siya pabalik ng korea at dahil sa jetlag, naisipan ni Jongin ang mag-ikot upang makahanap ng bar.

Thirty minutes of driving without a heading, ilang bar na ang hinintuan nito but none of them had enticed him.

Nag-ikot pa si Jongin and mid driving he felt thirsty kaya he pulled over infront of a nearby convenient store, bought several bottled water at a pack of condom, just in case alcohol can't knock him down, maybe a few round of sex and orgasm could help.

Bumalik si Jongin sa kotse at habang nagpapa-init sa loob ng sasakyan uminom ito ng isang botelya ng tubig niya.

He's about to drive away ng biglang bumukas ang back seat door at isang lasing na dalagang suot ay maiksing red leather dress ang pumasok at naupo.

Jongin was about to push her thinking na some kind of criminal or a prostitute ang babae but he was caught offguard ng magbigay ng address?

Jongin huffs in disbelief, mukhang napagkamalan siyang taxi driver on duty.

"Sorry miss, but this car is unavailable." Paliwanag niya. 

Subalit instead na maintindihan ng dalaga, patuloy lamang ito sa pagsisinuplada hanggang sa umiyak na ito while ranting how her ex boyfriend cheated hanggang sa ang dalaga ay nakatulog.

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin, he came to have a great time at hindi niya pinili ang maging sitter ng isang tulog na lasing. Pero ng marinig ang malakas na paghilik ng kanyang pasahero, napangiti ito.

But _shit_ \- he doesn't know where she lives.

Jongin tried to wake her up ng ilang beses pero tulog mantika, hindi nga naramdaman ng marahang sinampal ni Jongin ang kanyang pisngi.

Defeated, inuwi na lamang ni Jongin ang babae sa kanyang penthouse and tucked her sa guestroom.

Jongin is enjoying a hot cup of chamomile tea thirty minutes ater sa kanyang salas ng may narinig itong kalabog mula sa guestroom. He guesses na nahulog sa kama ang estrangherong inuwi. Lasing naman iyon kaya hinayaan ni Jongin ang dalaga. 

He's not a good samaritan, he was never the good guy. Funny that even he's the legitimate child, siya pa itong pinalipad sa States upang doon mamuhay mag-isa.

"A-aray, o-ouch.." He heard pained moanings coming from the hallway at kasabay nito ay ang mahihinang footsteps. "Where the hell am I?" Tumayo si Jongin, mga kamay ay nakatago sa magkabilang bulsa ng suot na pantalon ng sinalubong ang dalaga. "S-sino ka?" Tanong nito kay Jongin, mga mata man ay nanlilisik, kita parin ang takot na pilit itinatago.

〰️

Kung hindi pa nahulog sa sahig si Kyungsoo, hindi sana ito matatauhan mula sa kapangyarihan ng alak. She groaned painfully hawak ang balakang habang itinatayo ang sarili mula sa lapag.

Naupo siya sa kama, checks her sorrounding and realizes that she's in an unfamilliar room. She tried to remember the events from the past hours and it dawns her, she hopped into a car and napasabunot si Kyungsoo sa buhok ng maalalang nag rant pa sa driver ng kotse about his cheating ex. 

Napatingin sa katawan si Kyungsoo at nagpapasalamat dahil hindi siya nakahubad, she cant feel any pain sa katawan except the pounding of her head kaya it's safe to say hindi siya na assault ng estrangherong inuwi siya.

Maingat na tumayo si Kyungsoo, took her purse and her stilletos sitting on the side of the bed.

Nahihilo man, pinilit parin ni Kyungsoo na maglakad palabas ng room and dang, mahabang hallway pa ang tatahakin niya. She walked at muntikan pang matumba when her head felt like being hammered.

"A-aray.. O-ouch.." She groans. Walking like forever sa mahabang hallway. "Where the hell am I?" Naiinis na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili, all she wanted is makauwi sa apartment ng kaibigan at ang magpahinga, itulog ang kalasingan and deal with her heartache the following day. She was reaching the end of the hallway ng may napansin na isang lalaki na nakahinto sa dulo, he's watching her kaya Kyungsoo swallows the lump of fear. "S-sino ka?" The hell, she stuttered like a coward one. 

"I think it's the best for you to stay. You're intoxicated and-"

"No, uuwi ako." Pagpupumilit ni Kyungsoo. "Thank you nalang." Sabi nito at dumiretso sa front door. Abot kamay na nito ang door knob when her phone rings. She answers it. "Baek-"

_"Kyungsoo where are you, Junmyeon is here sa apartment, drunk and demanding for you. Wherever you are, just stay there."_

"Baek-" Bago pa makapagsalita si Kyungsoo tinapos na ni Baekhyun ang tawag. "Dang it." She curses at mabilis na kinalma ang sarili.

Galit sa dating karelasyon ang nagtulak kay Kyungsoo na lumingon sa estranghero. She smiled at him curtly and asked if she could stay just until the dawn. He said yes without hesitation at kumuha ng tubig para sa dalaga.

They sat quietly sa magkabilang dulo ng sofa at hinayaan ang oras ay lumipas ng tahimik. Kyungsoo's got a lot of questions though, why did the man helped a strange drunk woman na walang hinihinging kapalit? Or baka- nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo dulot ng maduming theorya sa kanyang utak.

"I didnt do anything immoral. If that's what you're worried about." The man says, ni hindi man lang ito nakatingin kay Kyungsoo pero alam niya ang umiikot sa ulo ng dalaga.

"I-I-"

"And I dont get why women tends to depend on alcohol whenever a man leaves them?"

"I'm at a bar, what do you expect me to drink? Tap water?"

"Well," Isinara ng lalaki ang binabasang magasin, dumekwatro at tumingin sa babae. "You could atleast limit your alcohol intakes." Doon na napikon si Kyungsoo kasi pakialam ba ng lalaki? She's minding her own business pero bakit napaka pakialamero ng supposedly good samaritan.

"Eh paki mo ba? Gusto ko namang magpakalasing eh, para kung may lalaki man na nais akong isiping I wont feel disgusted sa sarili ko." Sigurado si Kyungsoo sa pamumula ng pisngi niya. It's all heated up. The man is suddenly laughing, mocking Kyungsoo's defense. Kaya natrigger ang galit ng dalaga.

"Kakabreak mo lang, niloko ka pero handa ka ng makipag sex?"

"He said I'm not good in bed, I wanna prove him wrong."

"You don't have to prove anything to that kind of asshole. You don't have to ruin yourself dahil sa isang cheater." Kyungsoo doesn't have anything to say, naspeechless siya at sinampal ng statement ng lalaki. She didn't said anything, natulala as she digests his words. "I'll take a shower now. You have two options, go back to the guestroom and rest or you can go home as you wishes." And in two seconds, Kyungsoo is all alone, listening at the stranger's faltering footsteps.

  
〰️

Jongin's under the shower head, letting his body get soaked with the lukewarm water. Finally, sleep is catching him up, he wishes na makatulog agad though at kalimutan ang isang tukso na kasama niya sa ilalim ng kanyang bubong.

He would lie if sasabihin niyang he's not attracted to her. Damn, the woman is Jongin's type- _type ikama-_ big boobs, big ass, thick thighs. Yun nga lang at hindi oppurtunista si Jongin.

He's closed eyes when all of the sudden he felt a pair of boob pressed against his naked chest.

"I've been thinking." Sabi ng dalaga na ngayon ay nakayakap na sa likod ni Jongin. "If you're the one to fuck me I'll never regret it."

Jongin tried not to be swayed by the temptation, he untangles her arms and faces her, making sure he's looking only at her face, or else-

"I only gave you two options. I'm pretty sure this wasn't one of them." 

"But, I want to."

"I told you already, you don't need to prove yourself-" Pero bago pa ulitin ni Jongin ang pangaral sa dalaga, his brain went haywire when she tiptoes, wraps her arms around his neck at sinunggaban ang labi ni Jongin.

She kisses him messily, trying to force him to kiss her back. Ayaw ni Jongin sa ginagawa niya pero he won't deny na masarap ang labi ng dalaga, they tastes sweet just how he imagined them to taste like.

Pero bago pa maging malakas na apoy ang nag-iinit na sitwasyon sa ilalim ng shower, mabilis na kumawala si Jongin.

"Hey hey," He said, cupping the woman's head for him to control her movements. "You're pretty, and I think you're nice.." Wala pang tatlong oras since their paths had crossed pero Jongin knew a bitch when he sees one. He knew when a woman is just after sex or his money pero this woman, the stranger is different he could tell. "Come on, lets shower up and get you to bed." Luckily. The woman didn't insist anymore.

As a gentleman, Jongin stepped out of the shower and moved to the other bathroom upang doon magbanlaw, but not before lending his oversized pajama set sa dalaga.

〰️

Ng matauhan sa shower, ipinagdasal ni Kyungsoo sa langit na lamunin na lamang ng lupa o hindi kaya ay ang tamaan siya ng kidlat. Pero if the toilet bowl can swallow her, she's fine with it. Gusto lamang niyang magdisappear sa mundong ibabaw. 

Wala na siyang mukhang maihaharap sa lalaking tumulong sa kanya.

Agad na nagbihis si Kyungsoo, she wore her underwear back and instead na suutin ang pajama, tanging ang longsleeves na button down sa loob ng walk in closet ang isinuot. She dried her wet hair and went out to the living room. 

The man was there, wearing his robes, reading some documents. Tahimik na umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ng lalaki, he didnt flinched at her presence, a good sign for Kyungsoo. 

"You can have the guestroom. You can sleep there." Patuloy nito, not sparing her some look.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo and rested her head sa backrest ng couch. That's when she earned a quick look from the man, looking away when she caught him staring at her flawless skin. 

"Hmmm? A work contract at this ungodly hour?"

"Can't sleep, jetlag." Three words he said at naintindihan ni Kyungsoo. 

"From a vacation?" 

"I grew up in the States." Kyungsoo clicks her tongue, maybe the man was raised from a well off family. That explains the expensive penthouse.

"Dapat mag Canada kami ng ex ko next month pero this happened.." 

"Aren't you tired or sleepy?" The stranger sets aside his documents, at napatingin na kay Kyungsoo.

"Nope. I'm leaving at dawn anyways, that's four hours from how." Tumango ang lalaki and Kyungsoo looked at the chandelier. Every nook and crook of the penthouse screams expensive. "May jenga ka ba? Or any board games? Chess? Scrabbles?" 

"Hindi pa ako nakakapag unpack and I doubt if I have any of those." Ngumuso si Kyungsoo, she's a big fan of board games and now she's got nothing to do. "But I have an oven.."

〰️

Jongin's laughing loudly when some dough got stuck sa buhok ng dalaga without her knowing. 

Busy si Kyungsoo, they already exchanged names, sa pagshe-shape ng cookie dough into different ones. May mga dough din sa kanyang pisngi because she's grumpily lecturing Jongin na mali ang ginawang process niya before. 

"Stop sulking! Mamaya hindi matamis lasa ng cookies natin kahit may chocolate chips." 

"FYI, Cookies ko. _Ko_.. Wala kang ambag dito." 

"FYI din Kyungsoo, this is my kitchen kaya those cookies are mine." Jongin smiled and Kyungsoo surrendered. He won. Maswerte lang si Jongin at kanya ang penthouse, if not, he wont be able to taste her cookies. 

"Fine, can you just grab me some mallows sa table?" 

Sumisipol na bumalik si Jongin sa table, took a pack of mallows na hinihingi ni Kyungsoo and chuckles ng makita si Kyungsoo, tiptoeing while trying to reach a bag of flour from the top cabinet. 

He walks behind her and reaches for it instead, unmindful how close their bodies are, not realizing how his crotch presses against her butt.

At ng maramdaman na nanigas si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan, patay malisya si Jongin and to help her relax he throws a joke. 

"Siguro nung baby ka di ka mahilig matulog?" Pinalo siya ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib. Tumunog ang oven, pinuno ng mabangong amoy ng freshly baked cookies ang penthouse. 

Jongin took a clear jar at kanyang inilagay sa loob ang mga bagong lutong cookies habang isinalang ni Kyungsoo ang ikalawang batch.

Kumuha ng isang cookie si Jongin, he tasted it and he was amazed how perfect it is. At ang kalahating cookie ay kanyang isinubo sa dalaga. 

He gave her a thumbs up and she smiled. 

Habang hinihintay na ma-bake ang last batch, muling bumalik ang dalawa sa salas pagkatapos maghugas ng hugasin. 

"I dont get it why he would cheat on you. You bake heavenly cookies!" 

"I know right? Pero sabi ng bestfriend ko, the woman she cheated with is ugly. Magaling lang daw sa kama, not like me." Jongin laughed at siya naman ang tumanggap ng sinusubong cookie ni Kyungsoo. 

"You're admitting na hindi ka magaling sa kama? Baka naman vanilla lagi? Is he kinky?"

"I'm-" Kyungsoo gaped like a fish, she can't say she's horrible at the same time she can't brag something. "I dont know.." Jongin laughed. 

"When a man is a cheater, that's because they're cheaters. It's their fault and not someone elses." 

"I know! Yung isa niyang kaibigan said it's because of me, there were times na hindi ko siya napagbibigyan. Dude, I'm working at most days I'm tired." 

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang pag-upo, naka angkla na ang isang braso sa kanyang ulo habang nakikinig sa mga commentary ni Jongin.

Walang idea si Kyungsoo that her collarbones are showing at inosente siya sa mga naidudulot nito kay Jongin. 

He's good resisting the seductive woman at kinaya niya for the past hours na magkasama sila. He glances at the clock. Isang oras nalang at aalis na si Kyungsoo, isang oras nalang ang pagtitiis.

"I think your boobs are sexy." Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo at the sudden confession. Baekhyun said the same thing before at may iilang workmate siyang naiinggit sa shape at laki ng kanyang boobs.

"Wanna see? I noticed you didnt even peeked at it sa shower." Kyungsoo naughtily unbuttoned her top, teasing the man. 

"Dont you dare." Jongin warns pero si Kyungsoo patuloy na pinagti-tripan ang lalaki at isang butones na ang kanyang nabuksan. "Kyungsoo, bahala ka pag ako hindi nakapag pigil. Malulumpo ka." Humalakhak si Kyungsoo, naaaliw sa lalaking umiwas, nasisiyahan sa flustered na reaksyon ni Jongin. 

She giggled at ang robe naman ni Jongin ang pinagdiskitahan. Untying the belt. 

"Kyungsoo-"

"Okay, sorry pero-" Napakagat ng labi si Kyungsoo at kanyang hinubad ang robe ng lalaki. "Ooops," Jongin closed his eyes, nagsorry sa langit sa pagiging marupok at malibog na lalaki na hindi kayang labanan ang tukso na ang pangalan ay Kyungsoo Do. "Ughhhhh, my boyfriend has abs too pero yours is fucking sexier." Jongin laughed at in a blink of an eye, tackled Kyungsoo down sa couch. 

"You asked for this Kyungsoo." He said with a serious tone. 

"Ready na akong malumpo." She said seductively and pulls Jongin to connect their lips. 

  
Jongin's thrusting deeply inside of Kyungsoo's wet, he's feeling the familiar knot sa kanyang tiyan and he knows he won't last long. His mouth let go of Kyungsoo's nipple with a pop before reconnecting their lips. 

Kyungsoo is a moaning mess, so is Jongin when suddenly, the heated thryst was interrupted by a burning smell. 

Jongin's hips came to a stop, his dick still buried inside of her. Napaungol si Kyungsoo and tries to move her own hips. 

"Baby, wait.. The cookies." Jongin said at patuloy lamang sa pag galaw ang bewang ng dalaga. 

"Later." Jongin chuckled and kissed her lips before pulling out. 

"One minute. Ayokong ma headline na nasunugan ng bahay dahil lang sa sex." Umungol sa frustration si Kyungsoo when he left her. 

Nakahiga lamang si Kyungsoo at hinihintay ang pagbabalik ni Jongin. This is unlike her. Kaya naupo ito and watch Jongin clears the smoke. Not long after, Kyungsoo helped Jongin at ng tumahimik na ang fire alarm Jongin smirked. 

"Baby," Pagtawag ni Jongin and taps the table. "Come bend over." And bend over Kyungsoo did.

〰️

Tagatak na ang pawis ni Kyungsoo pagkatapak sa lobby ng company building na pinagtatrabahuhan. It's not the perfect day to be late sapagkat ngayon ang unang araw ng bagong CEO. Each staff was asked na agahan ang pagpasok because the CEO is gonna wander around. 

Pero late si Kyungsoo, nakapag ikot na ang CEO at siya lang ang wala sa kanyang working cubicle. 

"Gaga malandi, panalo ako sa pustahan."

"Ha?" Sabog pa ang utak ni Kyungsoo, hinahabol ang hininga habang nagreretouch.

"Kako panalo ako sa pustahan, the CEO is a yummy daddy girl, hindi siya matandang kalbo or malaki tiyan!" 

Walang paki-alam si Kyungsoo. Gusto lang niyang maging fresh ulit kaya nagpatuloy sa pag-aayos ng sarili. 

She's applying her lipstick when she heard a knock sa kanyang working space. Napatayo siya sa gulat ng makita ang naka one night stand niyang never na ulit nakita. Si Jongin.

"J-jongin?" Labis siyang nagulat sa muling pagkikita, heck, she even doubt if Jongin recognizes her but still, overwhelmed parin ang dalaga. 

"Ms. Do, why are you-" 

"Oh shit. You work here too?" 

"Ms. Do, you were late and-" 

Biglang tumayo si Baekhyun and forces Kyungsoo to bow sa lalaki. She did and while her head is upside down she thought baka nagmamalikmata lang ito.

Subalit ng muling magkita ang mga paningin, she's certain that it's him.

"Good morning Ms. Do, looks like hindi ka pa tuluyang gising. Come with me to my office." ito ang sinabi ni Jongin bago maglakad paalis ng departamento nila Kyungsoo, the latter is still shocked, not understanding one thing.

"Gaga," Sabi ni Baekhyun. "Late ka na. Girl, baka i-fire ka ng CEO.." 

"Ha?" 

"Psst Kyungsoo, pogi no? Ng bagong CEO." Pakikisali ng katrabahong si Wendy. 

At pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo hihimatayin siya sa liit ng mundo na kanilang ginagalawan. 

She had sex with their CEO, not just some sex but made cookies with him and they even went to buy board games when he insisted to drop Kyungsoo home the following day. 

"I'm fucked." Literally and figuratively. 


End file.
